Monofilament lines are well known in the art and are commonly defined as strings made from a single fiber. Common examples of monofilament lines include, but are not limited to, vegetation trimmer or cutting lines, pulling lines, fishing lines, and utility lines. Such monofilament lines may be made from single component filaments or from multi-component filaments, and may be produced by any of a variety of methods known in the art, including, but not limited to, molding, extruding and/or spinning. Many types of monofilament lines are made from polymeric materials.
Typically, such monofilament lines are packaged in bulk form. That is, typically, the monofilament lines are produced as continuous lines of a single or multi-component filament that are wound or otherwise placed into containers for holding the monofilament lines. One such plastic container or package commonly used for vegetation trimmer line or weed cutting line is known in the industry as a “donut package” due to the general appearance of the monofilament line that is wound within the cavity of the container. The cavity of the package, as well as the monofilament line wound within it, resembles the shape of a donut.
Heretofore, users of flexible wound monofilament line packaged in plastic containers have had to use auxiliary cutting devices such as, for example, knives, scissors, blades, or wire cutters, to cut the line to a desired length. The reliance on such auxiliary cutting devices is undesirable since the user, first, must possess a cutting device suitable for and capable of cutting the monofilament line and, second, must keep the cutting device close at hand or within the proximity of the user to enable the user to cut the line at a time of convenience when needed. In addition, many cutting devices, such as knives or blades, are known to be dangerous to the user due to the exposed sharp edges of these devices.
It is known in the art to attach a monofilament line cutting tool to the container holding the monofilament line to address the foregoing problem. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,953 a cutting tool for cutting monofilament line is attached to the package. The cutting tool comprises a base member having a groove adapted to receive the flexible line when the cutting tool is in use and a blade recessed within the groove, the blade being adapted to cut the flexible line when the line is forced into the blade during use of the cutting tool. The cutting tool further includes an arm member in operative relationship with and complementary to the base member, which arm member is capable of producing and applying mechanical advantage in a manner that forces the flexible line received within the groove against the blade to thereby sever the flexible line.
One drawback to attaching the cutting tool to the package not addressed in the '953 patent is that the cutting tool being attached to the exterior of the package lends to the cutting tool being pilfered or easily removed from the exterior of the package at the point of sale. Additionally, if the cutting tool is not attached securely to the package over time the cutting tool may loosen and fall off the package. As such, there is a need for a means for securely attaching the cutting tool to the package that is theft-proof, reliable and easy to manufacture.